chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxxor
'''Maxxor' is an OverWorld Creature, and the tribe's current leader. Character Origins In the original Chaotic, Chaotic: Now or Never, the leader of the OverWorld's name was Madcap, whom Maxxor was most likely based off. vlar was Maxxors father but soon died and Maxxor became the leader of the overworld. The Origin of Maxxor's original name (MadCap) is actually derived from his personality and his role in the overworld. He is described as a crazy captian. (Crazy = Mad & Captain = Cap) = MadCap. Maxxor is one of the toughest, bravest, and wisest creatures of the OverWorld not to mention a great leader. Maxxor specializes in Earth and Fire type attacks, from which he can use to defend his home known as Kiru City. Maxxor is also a great Mugician as well as a great ally when it comes to combat. Maxxor was originally known as MadCap. MadCap is a Crazy Captian as described in his original Cards Description. His special ability is Ice Storm. MadCap is a complete better upgrade than his original design from Dracco Heads 2 and Grolls & Gorks known as Dum Dum. The name itself is very misleading since he always comes up with great ideas especially when his group is in trouble. Just like in Chaotic Now Or Never, Maxxor's greatest enemy is Chaor. The leader of the UnderWorld. Appearance Maxxor is a tall and strong green-skinned humanoid creature, with strange purple markings across his body. He has black hair with unexplainable white highlights and wears red sort of robe, with a gem in his belt. It is claimed in OverWorld lord, that his face has never been seen in battle by any other OverWorlder as he's always leading the charge at the frontline. Strangely he does not wear shoes. During the M'arrillian invasion, Maxxor dons some new armor to defeat Aa'une, leader of the M'arrilians. Due to this, Maxxor has a new card called : Maxxor Protector of Perim. Background Information Maxxor is a great leader. He is brave, smart, strong and he is among the finest mugicians in all of Perim. He leads only top trimmed OverWorld armies into battle, and is a natural helmsman for his clan in the quest for the Cothica. He is angry at Chaor for destabilizing peace in Perim, and for that he fights with a righteous indignation. He lives in the OverWorld capital, Kiru City, but frequently travels around Perim in-search of the Cothica and to keep the OverWorld safe from UnderWorlders and other tribal adversaries. Maxxor is a wise and powerful leader, beloved by his fellow OverWorlders - much to the dismay of Chaor, who would like nothing more than to see Maxxor driven from his position. When the M'arrillians appeared Maxxor went to the Riverlands to see what they had done. He found the place polluted and full of enemies. Maxxor ran and forged an alliance with the Danians. He later forged an alliance with every tribe in Perim other than the M'arrillians. He went into training and became Maxxor, Protector of Perim. Maxxor gained new armor and battlegear to face this threat to his home along with every other tribe in Perim. Personality and Behavior When Tom Majors first encountered his hero in person, Maxxor was a lot more ruthless than Tom had expected, but redeemed himself by allowing himself to be captured in order to save Tom and Kaz Kalinkas from Prince Mudeenu's wrath. He is considered a model leader being wise, powerful, and just. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies He is obviously the leader of the OverWorlders, and will always protect and lead his tribe to make sure they find the Cothica before the other tribes. He also has a close friendship with his aide and confidantes, Tangath Toborn, Intress, and Tartarek. He was close friends with Raznus until Raznus was infected by a Danian parasite. Maxxor also has a friendly relationship with Najarin, relying on him as the head Overworld Muge. Maxxor has a near-identical, savage relative named Cromaxx. Enemies His tribe is sworn enemies with the UnderWorlders, lead by Chaor. He often leads campaigns against the Mipedian tribe as they are geographically nearest. Owners Tom Major TV Show Raznus, having been assimilated into the Danian Tribe, returns to Kiru City with a hive of fierce warriors led by Odu-Bathax. They are accidentally discovered underneath Bodal's arsenal when Bodal was testing a new machine. When Tom, Bodal, and Olkiex get captured when Odu-Bathax decides to raid Kiru City, Kaz runs off to get Maxxor only for Intress to tell Kaz that Maxxor is in the Riverlands (which the M'arrillians had just polluted). With Maxxor busy with some M'arrillians, Intress takes the OverWorld guards and any available OverWorlders to the scene of the accident. While Kaz tries to free Tom, Bodal, and Olkiex, Raznus tries to reason with Intress, but end up fighting each other. Maxxor manages to evade his M'arrillian pursuers and use the Song of Translocation to get to where Intress is battling Raznus. With the Danians defeated, Maxxor had learned from Raznus that the M'arrillians have polluted the Danians' water supply. Maxxor lets the Danians go to deliver a message to Illexia for a truce to defeat the M'arrillians. Appearances :As Maxxor is Tom's preferrential card and creature to battle as, Maxxor appears in a majority of the the episodes. Welcome to Chaotic (Part One)/(Part Two) :Tom has his first ever 'real' Chaotic match in Part 1. He fought as Maxxor, against his opponent Takinom. There were many twists and turns, and the cliffhanger at the end of Part 1; left Tom/Maxxor in a tight situation. The match concluded in Part 2. Unexpected :Tom/Maxxor -- in his revamped character design-- battles against Peyton/Malvadine. The Thing About Bodal :Tom Wipes out Agro999's entire Battle Team with Maxxor, but Agro999 uses a Mugic card to bring back Tangath Toborn. Tom/Maxxor then loses to him by falling off a waterfall in Glacier Plains. Tom then only has one card left in his BattleTeam. Everything is in Flux :Tom's main Creature in a battle against Klay's UnderWorld Battle Team. Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part One)/(Part Two) :In Part 1 Tom plays a one-on-one wager match against Bruiser33. He loses, and thus forfeits his card. In Part 2 we see the 'Perim' Maxxor. Tom and his friends help him and the OverWorlders fight the Mipedians. Fallen Hero :Maxxor was infected by a mugic called decomposition cast by Lord Van Bloot when out on a mission to lure Intress into a trap. When Tom and Kaz find him, he lets Tom scan him and has Intress see them out. When she returned, Maxxor had left. A Fearsome Fate :Tom used his new Maxxor scan in a match only to discover Maxxor had hardly any courage and everything he saw was amazingly frightful. The real Maxxor is seen at the end of the episode headed to the Underworld's Labyrinth of Lyssk. Maze of Menace Tom gives Maxxor the crystal with all his power inside. Maxxor breaks it and is back to his old self. he then fights his nemesis Chaor and is victorious. Chaor gets away but Intress and Najarin are glad to have their leader back. They ask Tom what he'd like as a reward for helping Maxxor, Tom gets a new scan of Maxxor and says that next time in the dromes those two will kick some codes Cards and Scans MajorTom Tom owned the Maxxor card before he entered Chaotic. He later lost it, after losing a wager battle in the BetaDrome. (TV: Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part One)) Tom later met Maxxor in Perim, and said that he will someday scan him. (TV: Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part Two)) When he eventually does, Maxxor is infected with a mugic cast by Lord Van Bloot. When Tom used Maxxor in a match he felt the same effects Van Bloot's mugic had on Maxxor. (TV: Fallen Hero) Tom managed to help Maxxor regain his courage and he got another scan of Maxxor with full stats. (TV: Maze of Menace) *Tom's orginal Maxxor card had 70 energy, 80 courage and 3 mugic counters. Bruiser33 Bruiser33 won Tom's original Maxxor card, after winning a wager battle. (TV: Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part One)) ReggieOne After Tom and Kaz helped ReggieOne, Reggie offered them a reward of some Ultra Rare cards. One of the cards he offered to Tom was a Maxxor. Tom refused to take it; he said that he wanted to scan Maxxor himself. (TV: Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part One)) Quotes Gallery Notes Related Articles * Tom Majors * Intress * OverWorlders External Links *Portal to Perim (> OverWorld > Maxxor) Category:OverWorld Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Tribal leaders Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:OverWorlders Category:Attacks